


strawberry & you

by adorkook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, Lots of blushing, M/M, hyunmin, seungjin - Freeform, small moment of drunk seungmin, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkook/pseuds/adorkook
Summary: a kinda lengthy and slow journey of hyunmin need to face to actually confess to each other and it made the others who saw them annoyed and to hand some helpor simply, a HyunMin/SeungJin college AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	strawberry & you

**Author's Note:**

> hello to my other writing exercise! I wrote like once a year since I'm kinda busy T.T I just joined the fandom last year and hyunmin is my fav *cries happily* they're so soft and adorable. I hope I wrote this well tho eng isn't my first language. I hope whoever reads this is enjoying it! (also, it's just an excuse for me to write a drunk Seungmin, the soft Seungmin, the Seungmin who blushed a lot bcs of Hyunjin)

It’s bad to be such a nosy friend. Felix knew that and he’s fully aware of it but he couldn’t help it.

As he was scrolling through Seungmin’s phone, it’s not that he’s invading his best friend’s privacy, he got Seungmin’s permission to play with the phone while waiting for his phone to finish charging. He was lurking around Seungmin’s gallery while lying on Seungmin’s bed. Most of them are their photos together, with the other boys too. And mostly, there are a lot, like a lot, of Hyunjin’s photos and videos.

Felix tapped one of the videos that Seungmin recorded and played it while Seungmin was resting his head on Felix’s tummy. The sound of the waves from their recent visit to the beach was played by the speaker. Their laughter suddenly erupted from the video. The chatters were there too but the camera lens was focusing on Hyunjin’s features.

“What are you watching there?” Seungmin snuggled closer till his head rested next to Felix’s to see what was Felix watching on his phone.

“Oh, I think it was that time when we were at the beach. From what Hyunjin wore here, it was last year?” Felix showed the screen and Seungmin hummed, agreeing with his friend.

Felix continued to lurk around Seungmin’s gallery. Photos of their outfits of the day were taken by Seungmin because Seungmin is their best photographer out of eight of them. Random photos of sceneries, skies, waves, and oh, another Hyunjin. Hyunjin candid photos; Hyunjin’s laughing, Hyunjin’s talking, Hyunjin’s fixing his hair, Hyunjin’s studying. Felix swiped to the next photo to see both Hyunjin and Seungmin’s selfie. Seungmin with his signature ‘peace’ sign and Hyunjin was smiling brightly beside him, copying Seungmin’s signature sign. Felix looked at Seungmin who was resting beside him, giving back the latter’s cell phone.

“Oh, you are done? I thought you wanna look around some more or airdrop some of your photos from my gallery?” Seungmin took his phone and opened back the gallery.

Felix didn’t want to ask… _But he’s curious._

“Why are there so many Hyunjin’s photos and videos in your gallery?” there, Felix asked it.

“Huh, they are?” Seungmin was flustered for a hot minute before he quickly composed himself again as he was scrolling through his gallery, checking the photos.

“Oh, they are.” And if Felix was not mistaken, he saw a tint of red shade on Seungmin’s cheeks before he got up from Felix’s side and change his position to sit, resting his back against the bed’s headboard.

“Do you like him?” it feels like Felix just hit a bullseye because Seungmin suddenly startled by the question and gave Felix his controversial look saying, ‘What are you saying?’ Felix shrugged and he also got up and look into Seungmin’s eyes.

“What? I’m just asking. And if you do, I can help though.” Seungmin was silent for a moment as he looked away from Felix. He was flushing even harder than the first question Felix threw to him.

"W-what do you mean you can help?” Seungmin’s voice was small and meek but Felix still heard them.

Felix smiled widely and pulled Seungmin’s arm to make his best friend to look at him. It was not that hard to see how Seungmin been falling over that pretty boy Hyunjin. It was too obvious recently.

It started during their high school days. After a few months of becoming acquainted for being in the same photography club during high school, both Hyunjin and Seungmin became close friends for sharing the same interest. Even now, they’re still stuck together like gum. Always together and still taking photos together.

Felix has been Seungmin’s best friend since high school as they were classmates, and they also eventually ended up in the same university as roommates. But Felix took a different course though.

Seungmin became more talkative and smiled a lot. He’s showing more of his feelings in his expression from his usual emotionless one. Felix’s smile stayed with his eyes twinkling in happiness. He’s ready to help his best friend here out.

“I have my way though. But I need your confirmation. Do you?” Seungmin was fidgeting with his fingers as he looked away from Felix’s eyes.

He slowly nodded and let out a small ‘yes’. Felix immediately hugged Seungmin and patted the latter’s head.

“Oh my God! Okay then. You can trust me, yeah Seungmin?” Seungmin nodded and Felix gave him a thumbs up with the biggest smile Felix could give him.

.

“Hey, hyung. Can I borrow one of your hoodies? Mine is still in the laundry.” Jeongin asked while he’s already opening Hyunjin’s wardrobe.

Hyunjin flapped his hand from his bed, signaling the younger to do whatever he wants, except bothering him. Hyunjin was catching up with the latest drama episode that he’s been following up a month ago. He’s currently cocooning himself with his thick blanket comfortably on his bed with his cell phone with the drama played on it.

Jeongin sighed as he was contemplating which hoodies of Hyunjin’s he wanted to borrow. Hyunjin did have a lot of variety of hoodies to choose from that sometimes Jeongin wondered if Hyunjin ever had any shirts or a formal outfit for the important occasion.

But there was this one outfit that caught Jeongin’s eyes and he took the whole outfit hanged on one hanger out from the wardrobe and he scanned them over. Dark long pants, a collared dark shirt, and a yellow wool sweater with an initial G neatly embroidered on the left chest.

These—were not something that Hyunjin would wear though. Jeongin looked at Hyunjin and called him.

“What more Jeongin? Just take—”

“No hyung, look at me. Look here. This is your outfit? It seems like not though?” Jeongin showed the outfit that he pulled out from Hyunjin’s wardrobe. The older lazily crawling out from his cocoon and gave the younger his attention.

“Oh, those? They are Seungmin’s,” Hyunjin now already sitting on his bed as he already stopped watching his drama to focus on his younger roommate.

“Why did you have Seungmin hyung’s outfit?” Jeongin asked again before Hyunjin could continue his sentence.

“It was raining the other day when we were going out and we decided to stay here first before Seungmin went back to his dorm since ours is nearer from the main gate. He changed to my clothes and that’s that,” Hyunjin walked over to Jeongin and took the clothes from Jeongin before he neatly folded them and put them in a paper bag.

“Thank God you noticed it. I almost forgot to give them back to Seungmin,”

“Oh, wow okay. You’re welcome. May I borrow a hoodie?” Hyunjin just nodded as he took the paper bag filled with Seungmin’s clothes together with his wallet and cell phone.

“I’m going to Lix’s and Seungmin’s room tonight. I don’t know if I’m coming back— Okay I’m getting my keys too then. Just lock the door after you come back later, okay?” Jeongin nodded as he took out one yellow hoodie with The Simpsons character on it. Hyunjin—would never wear this though?

Wait, is this even Hyunjin’s hoodie?

Jeongin was about to call Hyunjin again to ask him about it but the older just picked up his cell phone and closed the door. He sighed and then put back the yellow hoodie and took the usual black hoodie he always borrow from Hyunjin.

Seems like this yellow hoodie wasn’t Hyunjin’s too.

.

“Hey, I’m coming over to your room. Are you there?” Hyunjin said as the other line picked up his call.

“Oh, uhm, yeah, we’re here. Lix’s here. So yeah, we are here,” Seungmin replied and Hyunjin just smiled widely to hear the familiar soft voice.

“Okay, I’ll arrive in fifteen minutes at max. I’m getting some fried chickens and drinks on my way—”

“Hey Hyunjin!! You’re getting chicken?” Hyunjin could hear Felix’s voice over the line.

“Yeah. You’re at your room, right?” Hyunjin asked again but Hyunjin pretty sure Felix replied with a pout. He could hear it.

“I’m sorry but I need to go and meet Jisung later—”

“Oh, it’s fine—”

“But hey, you can spend the time with Seungmin here. He keeps reading this thick book with ‘Biochemical’, or whatever it is, written in big font on its front page. I’m getting scared…Please get him to rest,” Hyunjin chuckled by Felix’s statement.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m bringing the chicken and drinks. See you next time then Felix,”

“Oki, bye!” Felix gave back the phone to Seungmin and Hyunjin could hear Seungmin slapped Felix. He wasn’t sure where but he did heard the slapping sound before he talked to Hyunjin again.

“Yeah, so that’s that. Felix is getting ready for a date with Jisung. I’m jealous,” Seungmin talked in pout, Hyunjin could just feel it, as he got back to the line.

Hyunjin laughed lightly and replied “Hey, I’m coming over. You’ll get your date soon too.” And there was a long silence from the other line.

“Hello, Seungmin?” Hyunjin sounded worried before Seungmin choked a bit and replied to him.

“Y-yeah, Hyunjin?”

“Oh God, I thought the line got cut— Oh, I’m already at the restaurant for the chicken. Do you want anything?”

“Uhm, nothing I guess. Call me later when you arrive at our dormitory,”

“Okay, see you later,” Hyunjin ordered a whole fried chicken for him and Seungmin before he went to the convenience store next to the restaurant to buy some drinks. He took two cans of beer and two bottles of sparkling water to pair with the greasy fried chicken later. He then saw the strawberry cake, cut into few slices and each of them cutely packed in a small box, from the dessert side and he quickly picked one of them up.

This is for Seungmin.

.

Hyunjin remembered how Seungmin practically obsessed with strawberries. He would just eat strawberries during their recess, savoring the sweet and a little tinge of sourness with his happy and contented face.

Hyunjin even bought one soft pink hoodie for Seungmin for his birthday present with strawberry embroidery on it along with Seungmin’s initial. Yes, he got the hoodie customized for Seungmin’s birthday.

He remembered how happy the latter is. Seungmin hugged him immediately and thanked him continuously. Hyunjin remembered how Seungmin’s eyes sparkled as if Seungmin keeping stars in his eyes whenever he smiled.

They are beautiful, happy, and contented. They are one of Hyunjin’s favourite things in the universe.

.

“Hey, you’re here! Why didn’t you give me a call? I would pick you up though,” Seungmin said as he opened the door for Hyunjin.

“Well, surprise! Are you surprised?” Hyunjin walked into Seungmin’s and Felix’s shared room and placed the fried chicken box together with the drinks and Seungmin’s strawberry cake on the small table in the room.

Hyunjin took a seat beside the table and Seungmin followed him. “Should I? It’s not your first time coming here,”

“Exactly,” Both of them sat next to each other as Hyunjin getting the fried chicken box out from the plastic bag while Seungmin getting the drinks out.

Seungmin then grabbed his iPad and opened his Netflix account searching for anime movie for their entertainment while having their late dinner. It was 10.25 PM already.

“Are you planning to get drunk?” Seungmin asked as Howl’s Moving Castle soundtrack was starting.

“Seungmin, there are only two cans…I won’t get drunk from them. Also, both of them are for us. So, no drunk. Just chill,” Hyunjin started to pick one piece of chicken and eat while his eyes already glued to the moving castle for who knows how many times they already watched this movie before.

Seungmin opened one of the beer and take a sip before he proceed to take another fried chicken to fill his grumbled tummy. His eyes also glued to the iPad’s screen watching the wizard Howl.

.

Hyunjin never thought Seungmin would get drunk just from one can of beer. He never knew about it. He knew Seungmin doesn’t drink much. He could drink, but not always. Seungmin’s face was flushed as the latter was giggling happily. His eyes still glued to the movie but Hyunjin knew he wasn’t paying attention to the plot anymore.

“Hic, Hyunjinie~” Seungmin suddenly looked at Hyunjin and his wide smile never leave him. He was giggling and Hyunjin smiled as he patted Seungmin’s head.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin replied. Seungmin leaned in to Hyunjin’s touch and he mumbled things under his breath which Hyunjin tried to listen to them properly.

“Why— pretty?” Seungmin was slurring and he moved closer to Hyunjin. Seungmin now looked straight into Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin hummed as Seungmin suddenly cupped his cheeks in his palms.

“Our Hyunjinie is so pretty~” and after Seungmin said this, he gave Hyunjin the prettiest smile Hyunjin seen today and he immediately fell asleep.

“Oh my God, Seung—Hey!” Hyunjin quickly held Seungmin before his body hit the floor.

Seungmin slept soundly in Hyunjin’s arms as he snuggled closer to Hyunjin’s chest, seeking warmth. Hyunjin could feel his heart started to pound against his chest and it's getting harder as he breathed in Seungmin’s hair. It smelled like strawberry. It’s the same shampoo that Seungmin has been using for years.

Hyunjin let out a long yet quiet sigh as he adjusting his arms around Seungmin to make the latter more comfortable while he’s holding him. He tried to calm himself as he looked at Seungmin’s sleeping face. Seungmin.

The definition of calm and composure to Hyunjin. The one who always knows how to make him regain his composure from his chaotic self.

But why it didn’t work right now? Hyunjin’s heart was beating even harder than before.

_“Our Hyunjinie is so pretty~”_

Those words keep ringing in Hyunjin’s mind like a broken record. Hyunjin looked over the messy table filled with the leftovers from their late dinner and he knew he needed to clean that up and leave soon after he finished tucking Seungmin on his bed.

Of course, he couldn’t stay here when his chest felt like a whole drum being hit non-stop and he needed to calm himself down after— whatever happened just now. Hyunjin put Seungmin’s arms around his neck and he carefully stands up while balancing Seungmin’s weight in his arms. Seungmin seemed like he barely gaining any weight since high school and that sometimes made Hyunjin worry.

Hyunjin then placed Seungmin on the bed and that was when Hyunjin felt like his heart tried to jump out from his chest. Seungmin doesn’t want to let him go. Hyunjin tried to untangle Seungmin’s arms from his neck but it seemed like Seungmin already hugged him like a koala.

“Um, hey Seung? I need you to let me go, okay? So that you can sleep comfortably?” Hyunjin tried to talk to Seungmin.

“I…I don’t wanna,” Seungmin mumbled under his breath and tightened his arms around Hyunjin.

Hyunjin let out another long sigh as he sat on Seungmin’s bed and let Seungmin hugged him. And with that, the door slowly opened and revealing Felix who just came back from meeting Jisung.

“Hyunjin?” Felix whispered and walked over to Seungmin’s bed to see the two sitting on the bed.

“Hey Lix, help me. Seems like I got myself a koala,” Hyunjin also whispered and Felix carefully helped Hyunjin to untangle Seungmin from Hyunjin.

Seungmin groaned in his sleep but continued after Felix threw the blanket on him and Seungmin’s avocado plushie which Hyunjin gave for his birthday last year to replace Hyunjin. Hyunjin let out the nth sigh for that night and thanked Felix for helping him. Both of them cleaned up the place where Seungmin and he had their late dinner and Felix got the leftover fried chicken as he insisted he’s still hungry after he went out with Jisung. Hyunjin threw away the empty cans and bottles into a plastic bag and he saw the strawberry cake he bought for Seungmin.

“This won’t go bad, right?” Hyunjin asked Felix and showed him the strawberry cake that was still prettily set in the dessert box.

“Yeah, it won’t. Is that for Seungmin?”

“Yeah, I bought it on my way here. Tell him to have in the morning?” Felix nodded and made an ‘ok’ sign as Hyunjin put the strawberry cake on Seungmin’s table and prepared to go back to his dorm.

“You’re not sleeping over?”

“I...suddenly remember that I had an unfinished work to submit by tomorrow. So, nope. Maybe next time?” Hyunjin took all his things and the plastic bag filled with the trash from earlier to throw it on his way out from Felix’s and Seungmin’s room.

“Okay then. See you later,” Felix sent Hyunjin to the door and just before Hyunjin walked away, Felix called him again.

“Don’t forget to text Seungmin, telling him that you’re going back to your room tonight. He might be worrying about it tomorrow,” Hyunjin nodded and exchanged his last goodbye with Felix as he walked towards the elevator.

Why am I feeling like this? He is Seungmin. The Kim Seungmin.

You know that Hyunjin. _Just—do not cross the line_.

.

_To : Seungmo Hey, I’m going back to my room tonight bcs I forgot that I didn’t submit the assignment yet…So, yeah lol silly me >,< I didn’t want to wake you up. Oh, and have a hangover drink when you wake up later. Ask Felix to buy it for you if you can’t. Also, the strawberry cake is for you. No occasion, just wanna get em for you :)_

.

Seungmin woke up the next morning with Hyunjin’s text and an unexplainable headache as soon as he opened his eyes. He looked over to Felix’s bed and it seemed like his friend still sound asleep. He didn’t want to wake Felix up. Maybe he’ll go by himself to have a hangover drink from the convenience store.

He tried to sit up and stretched his limbs after a long night sleep as he fell asleep as soon as he chugged down his first and last beer of the night—

Wait a second, _beer_?

Seungmin looked around and he found a strawberry cake on his table. _When did he buy that?_

He then looked over his cell phone and it seemed like he didn’t dismiss Hyunjin’s text yet. He read it over and over again before it hits him. He was drunk last night? Over one can of beer?

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. Hyunjin and he were watching Howl’s Moving Castle for the nth time and he got excited with the beer since it’s been so long he had one. And then—

_“Our Hyunjinie is so pretty~”_

“OH MY GOD, WHAT ON EARTH YOU HAVE DONE KIM SEUNGMIN??!!” Seungmin screamed in his palms and that woke Felix up.

The boy hurriedly sat on his bed and looked at Seungmin as his sleepy eyes tried to focus on Seungmin.

“Hey, what happened?” Felix rubbed his just-woke-up eyes.

Seungmin calmed himself down and he looked at Felix. He just realized that he screamed out loud and that managed to wake his friend up. “Oh, I’m— I’m so sorry Felix. I woke you up. It’s just—”

“Did you just had a nightmare or sum—?”

“I’m— Did Hyunjin left last night?” Seungmin fidgeting with his fingers as he asked Felix.

Felix saw how ‘ _uncool_ ’ the usual cool-self Seungmin be and that made him smiled but he pretended like he didn’t. Felix cleared his throat and got up from his bed and walked over to Seungmin’s bed. He sat in front of Seungmin, ready to have a small interrogation from yesterday’s event.

“Did something happened last night?” Felix asked and Seungmin’s eyes started to look around but not Felix.

_This is getting interesting…_

“I—I don’t remember to be honest…I just remembered that we watched a movie—I think I passed out because of the alcohol. One can though.”

“One can and you got drunk? Wow, I never knew your alcohol tolerance is this low Seung…” Felix looked at Seungmin unbelievably.

“And yeah, Hyunjin went back to his room last night because he said he got works to finish and submit by—today?” Felix continued.

“But we don’t have any works to submit today….We finished everything last week—” and just before Seungmin finishing his words, Felix’s eyes lighted up and excited.

Seungmin could see a puppy resemblance from Felix’s eyes. “So, there was something that happened last night…Care to tell me? I don’t wanna be nosy, but you can tell me though,” Felix was smiling and Seungmin was thinking whether he should tell Felix or just dismiss the topic.

.

“So, that’s all for today. See you next week students.” Professor Lee wrapped up their class for that day and it was the last class for Hyunjin and Seungmin for that week so they quickly pack up their bags and walked out from the lecture theatre.

Both of them were walking towards the elevator as they were discussing what to eat for lunch. Some ideas came up, sushi, curry, or cold noodle. The elevator was already opened and both of them rushed to squeeze themselves in between the other students who also need to use the elevator. They’re all at the 10th floor and no one has any more energy to use the stairs. Hyunjin and Seungmin ended up getting pushed to the back of the elevator.

It wasn't Hyunjin's intention to lean closer to Seungmin. _Totally not_ — it's just the elevator suddenly filled with more students since it's lunch hour and everyone else also finished their classes at the same time. Hyunjin needed to move closer and closer to Seungmin and at the end, both of his arms were holding against the elevator's wall, trapping Seungmin inside. Seungmin was looking everywhere but not Hyunjin's face. A slight tint of red slowly crept to Seungmin’s cheeks.

He could feel the tension growing from their situation, it’s too close. It’s not that they weren’t used to each other’s skinship. Hyunjin loves to hug Seungmin and Seungmin never pushes Hyunjin away. But this just— _too close_.

Hyunjin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Suddenly, someone pushed Hyunjin again and that made him glued to Seungmin and he could feel his lips touched Seungmin's warm face for a short second before he quickly retreated.

Although it was just a real short, like a really short moment, Hyunjin swore that he could feel his heart was making that thing again. That thing where his heart feels like it's getting out from his chest.

"Sorry bro, it was packed in here," a voice was heard behind Hyunjin and Hyunjin just nodded, dismissing the voice telling them it's fine.

“Hey Seung, are you okay? I’m sorry— you must feel uncomfortable with me like this—”

“No, it’s fine. You— you can hold onto my shoulder if your arms ache. They look hurt tho. Here—” Seungmin placed Hyunjin’s hands onto his shoulders to make both of them standing more comfortably in between the other students.

And that was the longest one minute Hyunjin ever felt.

.

“Hey, wanna come over? Felix went out again and I’m lonely,” Seungmin’s voice was heard on the other side and that made Hyunjin smiled.

“Oh, you only know how to find me when Felix wasn’t there? I see what you’re doing there Seungminie~” Hyunjin got up from his bed and took a decent hoodie to fight the cold outside since it’s starting to get chillier. Yes, he already planned to go over Seungmin’s room as usual since it’s weekend tomorrow.

“Well, of course. You are the only last choice I had. First is Felix. Then, it’s you.” Hyunjin could catch Seungmin’s giggles at the end of the call and pretended as if he was hurt by the comment and let out a long sigh.

Jeongin saw Hyunjin was getting ready and he just knew he’s going to Seungmin’s dorm but he still asked away. “You’re going to Seungmin hyung’s?”

“Is that Jeongin?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin just said ‘yes’ to both of them as he was getting his wallet and keys.

“Tell him I said hi!” Seungmin said excitedly and Jeongin probably heard it since Hyunjin put Seungmin on speaker.

“Hey Jeongin, Seungmin said you stink,”

“Yeah, tell him I hate him too. The feeling is mutual,” Jeongin said nonchalantly behind the book he was reading on his bed as usual. He just knew these two had something going on with. He gossiped enough with Felix though.

“Hey hyung, don’t come back to our room tonight. I’m locking the door.” Jeongin said to Hyunjin as the older already walked towards the door.

“Why? You have someone coming over?”

“As if. Just— go sleep with Seungmin hyung. I don’t wanna see you tonight,” he’s teasing the older though. He already planned for today to happen, this whole thing about Hyunjin x Seungmin project, according to Felix, with Felix a few days ago.

“Oh how harsh our Jeonginie— whatever then. Lock the door and stay safe. Should I call Minho hyung over?” And Hyunjin knew that Jeongin was teasing him so he just shrugged it off.

“What? No need. I’m not a baby,”

“Okay not a baby. See you tomorrow,”

“Yeah, yeah. Just go already. Seungmin hyung is waiting,”

Just how in love these two are and just how dense are they?

Jeongin let out a long sigh thinking about how Hyunjin and Seungmin were dancing around each other for years, and they never confessed. It was— quite obvious?

.

“Hey, you’re here,” Seungmin opened the door and let Hyunjin waltz into his room.

As usual, Hyunjin brought along some last night snacks and—

“Is that strawberry cake?” Seungmin asked as Hyunjin unpacked the things he picked up from the convenience store earlier.

“Yeah, it's for you. You don’t want it?” Hyunjin put the strawberry cake on the table and about to put it back to the plastic bag before Seungmin quickly sat beside Hyunjin and take the box.

“Who said I don’t want it. If someone gets something for you, you should never say no to it,” Seungmin took his iPad and scrolled over his Netflix for another movie night.

Hyunjin set up another food spread on Seungmin’s small table, tteokbokki with fish cakes, came with some junk food and drinks, no beer though. Seungmin insisted not to have one after that night. And Hyunjin agreed though he wanted to see the drunk Seungmin again. _Drunk Seungmin is adorable._

They finished the tteokbokki and fish cakes. Only left Seungmin’s strawberry cake and Seungmin insisted it’s for his dessert. They were watching another Ghibli studio’s movie and Hyunjin was too engrossed with the plot as Seungmin poked his cheeks with fresh whipping cream from the strawberry cake and smiled happily to see Hyunjin’s shocked face.

“What was that for?” Hyunjin asked, blinking his eyes as he was trying to get the cream off his cheeks and he licked it.

“Nothing. You’re too engrossed with the movie. And I’m trying to mess up a little bit. It works!” Seungmin happily eats the strawberry cake as he focused back on the movie as if nothing happened.

“Okay Seung, that's unfair. Give me that cake. You need a drawing on your cheeks too.” Hyunji tried to take the cake box from Seungmin and of course, Seungmin quickly pulled it away from him.

“Noooo. You can’t play with food!” Seungmin gave a scandalous look to Hyunjin.

“And you can? Oh, give me that,” and there they are, fighting over the cake box as Hyunjin tried to get it from Seungmin and Seungmin just pulled the box away and away from Hyunjin but then—

The earth has gravity. The cake box fell over and Hyunjin just toppled over Seungmin’s body. Both of them were lying on the floor but Seungmin was entirely supporting Hyunjin’s body and their eyes were looking into each other until—

“Oh no, the cake!” Seungmin pushed Hyunjin off his body and quickly went over the flying, but now the fallen cake box on the floor. Thank God the cake didn’t get on the floor. Or else it would be another mess to clean up.

Hyunjin was in daze for a moment. He was thinking— _Did he just think that he could kiss Seungmin just now?_

Hyunjin quickly shook his head to shove away all the weird thoughts he’s having right now…No, just— you know it yourself Hyunjin.

They continued watching the movie and when it was time to sleep, Seungmin gave Hyunjin clothes to change so that he could sleep comfortably. They were one of Seungmin’s cute shirts and sweatpants. Seungmin prepared another extra pillow and some space for Hyunjin to sleep on his bed. They always sleep together on Seungmin’s bed whenever Hyunjin coming over.

Seungmin already in his sleeping attire when Hyunjin came over so he just waited for Hyunjin to finish changing while playing with his phone. He was scrolling over his gallery and indeed, there were a lot, like very lot, photos of Hyunjin. The candid Hyunjin that include the studying Hyunjin, the eating Hyunjin, and the laughing Hyunjin. All of them are beautiful. Hyunjin indeed is beautiful.

And this reminded him to one of his conversation with Felix.

_“Do you like him?”_

Yes, he did like Hyunjin. Since high school. And if anyone asked why he never confessed…Well, he’s scared. He rather not having any romantic relationship than losing a friend.

But recently, Seungmin couldn’t help but to blush whenever Hyunjin became too close to him. That one time when the elevator was too packed and Hyunjin just hold his arms like that— That was when Seungmin felt like the butterflies were eagerly trying to leave his tummy.

And now, when he saw Hyunjin wearing his clothes. His heart skipped a beat. He licked his lips as he scoot over to give Hyunjin some space and Hyunjin sat beside Seungmin and Seungmin just keep looking at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin looked away for a moment.

“N-nothing. Let’s just go to sleep, yeah?” Seungmin quickly lay down and pull his blanket over but Hyunjin quickly pull him to face each other.

“You need to say something to me, right?” Hyunjin looked into Seungmin’s eyes and Seungmin felt like he couldn’t look into Hyunjin’s eyes. It feels like his secret is in danger.

“N-not really—”

“But I have. Do you want to listen to me for a moment?” Hyunjin pleaded and Seungmin nodded. Hyunjin still held Seungmin’s hands with gentleness, as if they’re the most precious thing to Hyunjin before he let out a long breath.

“I don’t know what happened to me but it seems like my heart keeps beating faster and I don’t really know what to do—”

“Wait, are you sick? Oh my God. Let's call the emergency—” Seungmin was about to get his phone but Hyunjin stopped him.

“No, it’s not. It’s not like that. I’m not sick,” Hyunjin smiled to one of the moments where Seungmin losing his composure and it’s because of him.

“Then, why?” Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with worrying eyes.

“Well, I’m trying to say that…I kinda like you?”

Seungmin went silence. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty Seconds.

“I like you too Hyunjin. What are you talking about? I always like you.” Hyunjin almost losing his mind with the unplanned confession he’s doing right now just to have Seungmin getting the whole thing wrongly. He needs to fix it. Hyunjin carefully held Seungmin’s face and made his friend to look at him.

“Seungmin, okay, listen. We do like each other and that’s why we’re friends. But me, I like you more than friends. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you, everyday. Having you close to me.”

And another silence from Seungmin. Thirty seconds. Forty seconds. One minute.

"You want to hold me?" Hyunjin nodded as Seungmin looked at him.

"A-and you...you want to kiss me?" Seungmin looked away as he asked this and his usual blush appears.

"Yes. Can I?" Hyunjin smiled as Seungmin slowly nodded and faced him. The blush still there and Hyunjin needed to calm himself not to scare his friend.

He was expecting for a push or another Seungmin wrong thought as if he's joking around.

"Hey Seung, look at me. I need to look at you." Seungmin slowly lifted up his face.

Hyunjin slowly closing the gap between them and moved closer to Seungmin's face but Seungmin quickly shut his eyes.

 _He's so cute, Lord Gracious, save me_.

Hyunjin licked his lips a bit as he felt like it's drying a little bit too fast. Hyunjin then carefully hold Seungmin's face and tilt his head to slot their lips together.

He could hear Seungmin gasped a little as he was tugging onto the shirt Hyunjin's wearing as soon as his lips touched Seungmin's. Hyunjin just put his lips on Seungmin's lip, as he waited for Seungmin to kiss him back whenever he's ready. Seungmin slowly calmed down and kissed Hyunjin back.

Hyunjin felt like his stomach was having a butterflies party or summ. They're kissing. Seungmin and him were kissing.

It was soft and slow. Hyunjin took his time to slowly touch Seungmin's lips using his. He gently brushed their lips together, savouring the warmth and the sweetness that Seungmin gave him. The softness and the gentleness that he gave Seungmin every time their lips touched. The sound of their lips meeting made his gut tumbling more than he planned. Seungmin's eyes were still closed but he's anticipating for Hyunjin's lips whenever Hyunjin pull away for a moment and meet his lips back.

Seungmin's tug on the shirt Hyunjin's wearing getting harder and Hyunjin travelled his hand to the back of Seungmin's head to pull him closer. The little whines they made whenever it felt like the kiss deepened made Seungmin losing his mind. He felt like he's in another level of euphoric.

Hyunjin confessed to him. And they're currently kissing each other. Seungmin felt bad for not telling Hyunjin how he actually feel too. He stopped kissing Hyunjin and opened his eyes to see Hyunjin also stopped kissing him as he was in daze.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Hyunjin whispered as he was still holding Seungmin so close to him.

"I- I actually like you too. Romantically like you. You did nothing wrong. It's me. I just-- I don't know how to tell you and you suddenly tell me you also like me when I already planned to tell you first. This is kinda unfair. You--"

Hyunjin closing the gaps between them again as he kissed Seungmin all over his lips. Seungmin startled for the sudden move and pushed Hyunjin away for a while.

"I'm not finish talking yet--" Seungmin pouted and Hyunjin gave another one kiss.

"And I'm not finish kissing you yet. Your confession can take its turn. Maybe tomorrow," Hyunjin gave Seungmin a quick wink before they're kissing again for how many times, no one bothered to count.

Seungmin taste like strawberry and Hyunjin loving it.

.

Felix went back to his room that morning to see Hyunjin was sleeping while hugging Seungmin and Seungmin was hugging Hyunjin back as his head was resting on Hyunjin's chest.

It was supposedly to look normal to Felix but the thing is that they're sleeping facing each other. They never face each other before. Also, they never share one blanket.

Felix quickly took a snap and sent it to Jeongin. They'll gossip about this later.

_To : Jeongin_

_[Photo attached] Mission accomplished I guess_

Hyunjin stirred in his sleep and woke up seeing Felix was staring at him and Seungmin sleeping.

"Good morning!" Felix whispered-greeted Hyunjin as Seungmin was still sleeping and Hyunjin just nodded.

Hyunjin took a look at his phone to see it's still early to wake up and Felix also climbed up to his bed. Maybe he wanted to continue sleeping after his night activity with who knows who.

"I'll wake you two love birds later. Sleep some more, it's weekend," Felix said as he pulled his blanket to cocoon himself.

Hyunjin looked at the sleeping Seungmin in his arms and he smiled to himself. Sleeping Seungmin calming him. The cheerful Seungmin, the smiley Seungmin, the drunk Seungmin. He loves everything about Seungmin.

Hyunjin tighten his arms around Seungmin and continue to sleep.


End file.
